Resident Evil: Dark Deceptions
by Restauric
Summary: Alpha team of S.T.A.R.S searches through the Spencer Mansion to find their missing comrades. See the sides of the story to didn't get to witness. Such as where were Chris and Rebecca during Jills mission? Where was Barry? Many other questions answered.
1. Prologue

WARNING

This story contains strong language, scenes

of explicit violence and gore

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team have been flying over all of Raccoon Forest, looking for our missing teammates. Horrifying murder cases have occurred in Raccoon City, family members were attacked by a group of about ten people were apparently, eaten. BRAVO team was sent into to investigate, but we lost contact."

The Bravo team members all hopping into he helicopter and Kevin Dooley nearly falling out of it as he did. It was a nice day, the flowers were blooming and the grass growing. The wind was cool against your face as it whipped by. Sun beat down upon their faces, not a cloud in the sky as the light reflected

Enrico Marini shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder to see Kevin stumble. "So is that all we need to know?" He turned back to Wesker.

"Yes, you are to escort your team across the mountain side and find the cause of these attacks." He said as Barry waved at the departing BRAVO team.

Enrico nodded. "Alright, just wait until I find those bastards." He turned around and walked to the chopper.

"Save that for the justice system my dear friend." Wesker smirked.

Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield joined Barry and began waving to team as Kevin started the machine. Brad was too busy trying to get a soda downstairs to see his comrades off. Barry didn't know if it was that he knew that they could take care of themselves or he just didn't care. Really it didn't matter all together, he wasn't Brad Vickers after all.

Snapping out of his trance, he looked into the misty forest, unsure of what to think. Jill and Chris were just as uneasy as they gazed out into the dense woods. It was chilly, and their fear made it all the more frigid. You could hear the loud sound of the helicopters blades cutting through the wind like a knife through butter.

Wesker was looking out the right side along with Barry and Jill and Chris were searching the left side.

"Look Chris!" Jill shouted, piercing through the unnerving constant silence between them.

Barry turned to Jill and looked over her shoulder to see a wreckage, he knew it was their teammates copter.

Brad touched down next to it and all of the members hopped out. It was quite, all you could hear were the chirp of crickets in the night and crackle of the winds brushing against the trees leaves.

He brought out his gun as the rest of the team brandished theirs as well, unknowing of what could be in broken helicopter.

"I'm going in!'" He began walking slowly through the side door.

"Be careful!" Barry shouted.

Joseph jumped into the side, you could hear his feet collide with the cold metal under his feet with every step into it. Barry watched as he could see his flashlight dart through the windows in the front seat, and suddenly he heard Joseph scream. They all raised there guns but all that came out was Joseph, puking off the side of the wreckage.

"Its Kevin you guys! Something tore him apart." He gripped his stomach and began puking again in front of them.

Flabbergasted, the team looked at each other. Joseph climbed out of the helicopter tried to recuperated. For a few moments, everyone just stood there, nothing but Joesphs puking and the rustling of the trees made any noise.

"We need to move on." Wesker said.

"But we can't just leave Kevin here!" Jill turned to Wesker, eyes full of anger.

"What do you suggest we do?" He turned his head to her, seemingly emotionless with those sunglasses on.

Jill looked at her feet and a small tear ran down her face.

Her and Kevin were once good friends. When they had to stay late, he and some others would play cards. He would tease her if she lost but she would get him back if she won, big time. She would do a small happy dance and they would have fun the rest of their shifts.

Chris patted her on the back. "Don't worry Jill! We'll come back for him as soon as we find the others!"

"He's right Jill, there's nothing we can do for now." Barry said as he looked at his feet and frowned. Being one of the people that played cards he was gonna miss Kevin and those late card nights.

Joseph stood there, saying nothing. He was too busy trying keep himself together to speak.

"Right, lets go." Wesker pulled his handgun out. "We need to split into teams, Barry, you'll come with me; Chris, Jill, Joseph-"

"I'm fine, Ill check out this area." Joseph turned around and walked in the opposite direction of the squad.

"What!?" Chris watched him walk away, thinking "idiot" as he did.

Jill looked at him, shocked. "Are you crazy Joesph!?"

"No, Im fine, you guys just go on ahead." He waved from behind and kept on going.

"Do as you like." Wesker said.

"You really should listen to Jill. This place is far too vast and you could easily get lost." Barry anointed from a distance.

Joesph said nothing, he put up his hand just kept walking. You could hear the sounds of leaves crackle under Josephs feet get dimmer and dimmer as he got further away.

Wesker shook his head and turned around. "Lets move."

Barry walked with Wesker and with his gun drawn in front of him, he peered into the never ending woods. They both looked around and found nothing but the sight of their flashlights reflecting off the dark mist.

"Crazy the stuff that's been going on lately huh, Wesker?" Barry looked all up and down the woods, jolting around to the sound of a twig snapping only to find a small limb had been blown of the tree above them.

Looking at it, Wesker whipped back around and continued the original path. "Yes, very."

Barry looked back and saw Josephs flashlight darting around, just searching he guessed. He turned back to and kept searching.

"What do you think did all this." He asked, never taking his eyes off the woods for a moment.

"Haven't the slight-"

"Ahh!!" Bang! A loud shotgun blast filled the woods and banished the quite nature of the once tranquil woods yet eerie.

Barry and Wesker looked back at the direction of the shot. The sounds of Josephs blood curling screams substituted the shotgun blast as the two ran as fast as they could toward him. Screams turned into cries of agony as Barry heard Joesph screech at the top of his lungs.

They could see Jill from a little ways away, she was frozen in place, all she did was stand there and gaze out of fear.

Bang! They heard another shot from in front of them. As they got closer they could see a Chris and Jill running for Barry and Wesker.

The sound of the helicopter, their only means of escape flew over their heads and higher above the trees

Chris looked up and saw this, outraged. "Hey! Brad! Where the hells he going!?" Losing his footing while paying attention to the helicopter, he stopped and turned around, getting ready for impact.

Bam! Wesker in distance shot the vile creature, what looked to be a mutated dog, killing it in an instant, giving another window of escape for the two members.

"Chris this way!" Wesker shouted.

The four remaining team members ran for their lives. Wesker and Barry brought up their guns and fired a few rounds at the beasts. Barry managed to hit one of them, bringing it to the ground as it shrieked. But this one kill was not enough, there were far too many. They all slowed and fired off a few rounds every now and then, missing the agile monsters multiple times in the process.

"Head for that mansion!" Chris screamed.

Wesker, Jill, and Barry kept running as they could hear Chris fire off a few more rounds. The sounds of a few shrieks from the monsters and their ever closing in footsteps was all you could hear from behind them besides the gun fire from Chris.

Running into the mansion, they all slammed the door, safety at last.


	2. Enter the Nightmare

Chapter 1: Enter the Nightmare

* * *

"There are only three S.T.A.R.S members left now, Wesker, Jill and myself. We don't know where Chris is."

As they ran in, Barry looked around the large hall. The hall was dimly lite, quite and seemed to be unstirred by the few remaining team members intrusive entry. It was slightly cold, but not cold enough the project your breath in front of your eyes. There were two sets of stairs on either side of the large set going up to a second floor. The rooms foundations looked like marble, and the chandelier above them lite a little of the room. There were torches and candles burning all around them, flickering and darting from the air invading the lifeless room. The lights gleamed off the different shaded white tile beneath their feet as the team caught their breath and tried to soak up the situation even knowing there was no logical explanation for the occurrences that played out only a few seconds ago.

"What is this place?" Barry said under his voice while staring into the huge room.

Obscurity struck Barry's mind, he knew something happened to his teammates, something very bad. With those things outside, no telling what kind of trouble they ran into.

He glanced over at Wesker as he took a few steps forward into the large and what seemed to be deserted mansion.

"Not quite your ordinary house, that's for sure." He said while the echoing sounds of his rough shoes clicked against the carpeted tile floor as he spoke. His dark sunglasses reflecting the candle light around him.

Jill, panting and scared for her life after the last encounter glanced up and investigated her surroundings.

She scouted the room to find a comrade missing. "Hey Wesker, where's Chris!?" She ran for the door.

"Jill no! We don't want to go back out there." Wesker shouted, lightly looked over his shoulder.

She turned back at him with a frown on her face and concern in her eyes. "But we have to find-"

She was immediately cut off by the sound of a firearm coming from west room.

Barry jumped out of fear and turned to his side, fearing one of his comrades were in serious danger.  
"What was that!?" He said while turning around to the direction of the noise and then glancing back at his team mates.

"Chris?" Wesker anointed.

"No..." She said out of despair.

Barry was concerned about the others, but he knew all of them had the training to defend themselves in times of crisis. After all, that's what they were all trained for. He could remember a day when they were called in on a bank robbery and Chris had gotten cut off from squad one, and managed to take two armed suspcts down with no trouble by himself. He thought he could handle himself, he was sure of it.

"Jill, go and investigate." Wesker said calmly.

"I'm going with her." Barry exclaimed, turning back toward the two. "Chris and I go back a long way."

"Alright, you two go, I'll secure this area."

The two walked toward the doubles doors and were prepared for what might be beyond them.

"Stay sharp!" He shouted from behind them.

Jill stacked up on the left side of the door as Barry drew his gun and lifted it toward the middle of them, ready for anything. Barry glanced over at Jill and nodded his head. Opening the doors, he stormed into the room with his gun firm in hand.

Looking around and taking a few steps forward, the two looked around to find no life signs. There was a large table in the middle of the room and chairs all through out it. A few candles and fancy table wear were spread out through out the table as well. To his right there was a large grandfather clock. To his left there were two tables, one with a typewriter and another with a large vase.

Barry took a few steps forward. "A dining room." There feet also echoed off the black and white tile floor as he walked down the side of the table.

Jill was still brandishing her gun, thankfully with her finger off the trigger. She was still shaken up after the last encounter and it would probably take her awhile to pull herself together.

Walking up to a large fire place with decoration of a shield above it, he discovered a grisly sight. "I think you'd better take a look at this!" Barry shouted while looking back at Jill.

"What is it?" She asked while making her way to him.

Kneeling over he dipped his finger in the substance and brought it up to his face, getting a better look at it. "Blood." He stated, expressing anxiety in his words.

Jill walked over and put her hand on his back as she looked over his shoulder at the large red pool.

Barry glanced up at her and got back to his feet. "Jill, see if you can find any other clues" He looked back the pool. "Ill be examining this." They both looked up at each other in fear. "Lets just hope it's not Chris's." He knelt back to the ground an dipped his finger in it again.

Jill nodded and he could hear her exit into a room next to the him.

He rubbed the substance in his finger and got a sick feeling. "Coagulated? How's that possible?"

"Barry!" Jill shouted as he heard her forcefully fling the door open.

He saw her run past him in his peripheral to his left and looked up at her. "What is it!?" Absolute horror seemed to fill her eyes as she turned to face forward.

"Watch out it's a monster!" She pointed as he turned his head and got to his feet.

There, before him, was a bald man with wounds all over. His eyes were completely white, his cloths ragged and bloody. "Let me take care of it!" Barry shouted, grabbing his magnum in the process.

Bam! He fired off one round and it seemed to do nothing. Bam! He fired off another and the man seemed to slow down. Bam! He fired off a third round and Barry moved to his side as the man finally fell to the ground.

In a deep state of panic and shock he pointed his gun at the body of the man and looked in bafflement at the deformed man. "What the hell is this thing!?" He stared at the thing, frightened and confused.

Jill, just as dumbstruck as he was looked on at it. "I found Kenneth, killed by this thing!" She looked up at Barry after staring at it for a few seconds. "Lets report this to Wesker."

Barry and Jill walked up to the side next to the big vase on the right. There were a few windows on that side of the wall, you could see the trees sway with the motion of the winds. It could be peaceful if there wasn't danger at every turn.

Once they reached the door they began to open it and a large loud sound creepily made its way up to them. They whipped around and found nothing. They shrugged it off and walked through the doors to report anyway.

They walked back into the large room and found nothing, Wesker was gone, Barry twirled around and looked up the stairs and at all directions but he was no where in sight. "Wesker!" Barry shouted.

He looked back at Jill, just as surprised as he was about what was happening. "Jill, help me look for him. Lets not leave this hall."

"Good idea" Jill said as she headed toward the second floor stairs.

She went up them as Barry looked toward the bottom left set.

He walked down them and then down another set and found a large metal gate. He lowered his gun and grabbed the gate with his left hand, yanking it with all of his might. It didn't budge at all, not one bit. "Damn!" He said as he pulled and pushed to no avail.

As he did this a loud and creepy moaning sound emerged from beyond the gates along with a metal substance scraping against the ground.

Surprised, he pointed his gun at the gate and looked onward.

"What the hell." He said under his breath. "Probably just my old mind playing tricks on me." He chuckled and lowered his magnum.

He turned around and walked back up the stairs knowing there was no way to get past those iron gates no matter what he did.

"Barry." Jill said from behind him.

He turned around and looked at her walking down the staircase. "Any luck Jill?"

"No, nothing." She walked to his side. "What's going on around here, I can't figure it out."

"Same here." He said while he pondered about all that has happened.

"Chris and now Wesker." She gazed at him.

"There's not much we can do." He glanced back at Jill. "We can search for him separately. Ill search the dining room again."

"Ok then, Ill try the door on the other side." She pointed.

Barry looked over at the door and then all around the room and sighed. "This mansion is gigantic." He while turning around took a few steps forward. "We could easily get lost; lets start from the first floor."

"Ok." Jill said while she turned around in the direction room.

"Oh! I forgot, it's a lock pick. You'd make better use of it." He put it in the palm of her hand.

She looked at it a second and then looked back up at Barry. "Thanks, I may need it."

He nodded his head. "Listen, if something happens, lets meet up in this hall. Got it?" He commented, displaying concern.

"Ok." Jill replied.

Barry turned around, and within a split second walked back into the dining room.


	3. Grim Discoverys

Chapter 2: Grim Discoveries

* * *

Barry walked into the dining room, making his way down the side of the large table he watched the fire dance around in its small crevice as he came to the door on the right. When he reached the end of the table he glanced over at the bottom of the fireplace expecting to see the body of the creature, but all he found was the smeared blood on the ground.

"Damn! It's not possible!" He shouted.

Barry drew his gun and and leaned on the wall on the left side of the door. Gingerly, he quietly and slowly inched the door open and made his way in.

Scratch-scratch-scratch, he heard a fast and loud sound to his left.

He whipped around, pointing his gun in that direction, his heart raced and his mind clouded. It was nothing at all, a few tree limbs were pressing on the window on the far wall.

"This place really gets to you." He said lowering his gun while grinning.

Turning to his right he came nose to nose to the monster that he shot only a few minutes ago. It grabbed Barry's arms and pulled him closer with his mouth open, reaching for Barry's throat.

"Ahh!!" He shouted.

He put his hands on the creatures chest and turned to his side to avoid the bite. The man missed by mere inch's, he came so close Barry could peer into the creatures eyes, as crazed and blank as they were. He pushed the man as hard as he could and knocked him over on his back.

"Your gonna pay for that!"

Barry drew his gun and pointed it right at the creatures face.

Click-click-click, was all the sound that came from his gun. He flipped his bullet chamber open. "Damn!" Not one bullet lay inside.

His gun empty, and no time to reload, Barry holstered his gun and watched as the creature made its way to its feet and step by step came after Barry.

"Alright then, come on!" He yelled, provoking the beast.

Panic ran through Barry's mind, sending a rush of pure adrenaline throughout his body as the monster grabbed for him and desperately made an attempt to tear into his flesh with his grotesque teeth. As it reached out to him and attempted to grab him as it did before, Barry with his left hand grappled the mans right shoulder and with his right he grabbed the side of the his head. With all of his strength Barry slammed the man against the wall next to them, rendering him lifeless as he fell to the floor. You could hear the crack of the creatures skull as it collided with the hard wooden wall. Blood ran down the wall where the creatures head had been forcefully thrown into it.

Barry, very cautiously poked the creature with his gun. "Lets see if you survive that one." He said while grinning.

Turning around, he walked toward the window while reloading his magnum. As he did he looked up a few times. The moon was now clear, free from the dense cloud cover that had once dominated the entire night sky. Its rays of light shimmered down and made everything outside a little more visible than before. But all in all, the sights were pretty much the same, just more defined woods.

As he reloaded, he thought of what his wife and kids were doing. Right now Kathy's probably putting Moira and Polly to bed, reassuring them of his safety. She always did that when he was away, they worried about him constantly when he was. Kathy never did like Barry's profession choice, every time he went away in fact she was the one worrying the most, not the kids.

He snapped the chamber back into place. "Don't worry, Ill come be back soon." He said to himself as if his family stood before him. "I promise."

When he was done he turned around and finally discovered Kenneth's body. Terrified and focused on reloading his weapon after his previous encounter, Kenneth's body went unnoticed for a moment. His throat was torn out and blood pooled around his body. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open. You could see the look of horror that was permanently plastered on his comrades face as he was being attack by the monster.

Kenneth's death was a stomach wrenching loss. Himself, Kenneth, Chris and Brad would all go out every now to a bar somewhere in town and tell each other juicy stories of their past experiences. Now those time's were over, and he found himself standing over his bloody and ripped up body.

Barry knelt down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kenneth, I'm sorry we couldn't make it in time."

Barry lowered his head in morose and sat his gun down next to Kenneth's body. He reached over and closed his eyes with his left hand and when he did this, Kenneth's eyes shot back open and they were were completely white and crazed, just like the creatures. He grabbed Barry by the shoulders and pulled him close to him trying to bite him.

Shocked, he grabbed Kenneth's arms and held him away. "Kenneth!" He screamed.

Barry pushed him away with his left hand and tried to reach his magnum next to him. Kenneth made horrifying grunting noises as he tried his best to bite him. Barry pressed two fingers on the barrel of the gun and managed to grip it. Not able to get a clear shot, with all of his force he hit him as hard as he could with the butt of the gun, stopping him completely.

Kenneth's hold was loosened and Barry was let free. With a sigh of relief he pulled away from Kenneth appalled and speechless.

Brushing himself off, he got to his feet,watching Kenneth while he did it ensuring he didn't try to grab him again. He knelt back over and very quickly closed his eyes, this time for good.

"Don't worry Kenneth. Ill find out who's responsible for all this." He said under his breath as he knelt back up. "Better find Jill and see if shes found anything."

Barry turned around and walked into the dining room as lightening tore through the sky and bright light peered in through the windows. A loud burst of thunder followed it as entered the main hall.

Closing the door behind him, he could hear someone walking on the second floor.

"Jill!? Is that you up there!?" He bellowed.

All that replied to his call was the sound of a slamming door at the far top of the stairs.

"Hey! Stop!"

Barry ran as fast as he could up the staircase after the unknown person, hoping it was a BRAVO survivor. His heart pounded against his chest as he reached the door, you could hear the sounds of gunshots from beyond it as he turned the knob and rushed in.

A creature was on the ground, deceased it seemed as he ran past it and down the hall. He turned a left corner and again another creature was lying dead. As he got further down the hall he could hear laughter, it made him uneasy as he continued his pursuit. He ran past the second creature and turned yet another left corner. He grabbed the door knob closest to him and vigorously shook it, but the door would not budge one inch. He bolted forward to the last door and hurled it open within a millisecond, sprinting into it.

He halted as he found a man with his back turned, holding a book and dressed in dark clothing. He laughed in front of him next to a large writing desk as Barry confused took a few more steps into the room and holstered his gun.

"Wesker?"


	4. Dark Deceptions

Chapter 3: Dark Deceptions

* * *

The dark figure stood there, back turned to Barry just laughing like a mad man.

He felt distressed, almost afraid of the man's insane laughter. It was a small sense of dis-pleasure, with a hint of anger. Like the feeling he got if one of his beloved daughters put themselves in danger or his wive nagged at him for doing something he thought was right. But none of that mattered now, it was just him and the dark figure in the room now.

"Wesker? Is that you?"

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before one of you fools found me." Wesker said.

"What the hell are you talking about? There are monsters everywhere and your laughing!? What's gotten into you!?" Barry shouted, expressing his bewilderment concerning this mission.

"You know Barry.." Ripping a few pages out, he closed the book with the one hand he held it in, making a low-toned smack as the pages collided with one another. "You're just a puppet." Sitting the book slowly on the table to the left of him, he whirled around, pointing his gun at Barry and smirked. "Like all the others."

Barry took a step back and froze in place, like a deer in the headlights as his former ally stood pointing a gun strait at him with a big smile as his face as he did it. Barry thought only of his family while seconds passed by like years as he stared into the dark sunglasses of the monster he once called his friend.

Barry threw his hands over his face and tightened all of his muscles contracted while he closed his eyes tight, expecting to hear the murderous sound of a firing gun from his friend turned enemy's hand any second.

Goodbye Moira. Goodbye Polly. Goodbye Kathy. Ill always love you. Always...

"No." Wesker annoited with enthusiasm. "I think I might have some use for you after all." He lowered his gun to his side.

He let down his arms and opened his eyes only to see that smug look on Weskers face again.

"So..You were behind everything this whole time weren't you!?" Barry screamed. "You lead us all hear to die! You Bastard!" He pulled his magnum out of his side packet and with anger prepared to shoot Wesker. "You Bastard!"

"Oh Barry, how naive. I truly, truly pity you." Wesker began laughing again as beads of sweat began appearing on Barry's forehead. "Your family might be in great peril if something were to happen to me."

Barry's heart shrank, it felt like Wesker reached inside of him and was just squeezing his heart with all of his might.

"You'll keep your filthy hands off them you son of a bitch!" Barry shouted.

Wesker laughed again, not intimidated by Barry's deadly weapon at all that pointed strait at him.

"Oh Barry Barry Barry, I would never hurt your family." He too a few steps toward Barry, and Barry took a few back. " I have a few contacts, friends, that might be a little upset if I never returned."

"People would talk! You wouldn't get away with it!" His eyes felt like they were on fire and the only thing keeping his finger off the trigger was the tether of his loving family.

"The car crash was just too much to bare, no one survived it." He smirked at him. "What an awful misfortune." Staring at Barry, he knew that was the closing argument.

Barry thought for a moment, could they actually do that? Could they hurt my family and make it look like an accident? Monsters! Animals! Freaks!

His heart in ruin, his mind swirling and his soul and willpower shattered. With a loud sigh, he reluctantly lowered his gun, sickened with himself while he did it.

"That's right." Wesker stuffed the pages in his pocket. "You are to help me gather information, and tell no one of your findings other than me."

With his head low, and his trust in himself lower he looked up to Wesker. "What kind of research?"

"Any files or reports you find that might contain important or incriminating information you bring to me and me alone."

"What do you plan to do with all this information Wesker? Who exactly are your friends anyway?"

"No more questions Barry. Now go, any other S.T.A.R.S members you encounter you make sure you tell them nothing! Got it!?" He yelled.

"Fine!" Barry, more angry than he had ever been in his entire life walked past Wesker and towards a door in front of him.

"Wait, take this with you."

Barry turned around and looked at Weskers hand as a golden key lay between his fingers. "It will allow you to open nearly ever room in the mansion." He paused a moment to pick out a book on the shelf and examine it. "Make sure you lock the doors behind you so the others won't be able to catch up easily."

Barry looked at the ground and nodded as he walked through the door in front of him. He could hear the lock on the door snap as he walked into the hallway. He looked back and then beside him and found that there was another one of those things right next to him on his right. To his left there were stairs, a good escape he thought.

"I've got other things on my mind than you guys!"

He kicked the one in the stomach that approached from his side, knocking him a safe distance away. Running down the stairs and narrowly avoiding the monster in front of him, he encountered another one at the bottom.

"Not gonna get around you am I?" She said and shot the man in his throat, blood gushed everywhere.

He jumped over the man and turned around to see the other two men walking down the stairs. One of them tripped and fell, cracking its head on one of the steps. But did that stop him? Oh no. He started to get up as he began to walk forward as the man he shot get to his feet as well.

Barging through the door, with its knob flimsy, he slammed the door shut and closed his eyes, sweat barreling down his face while he did it.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ceiling, unknowing what to do next.

I can't hurt my comrades, my friends. How can I do this? But I can't just let my family die. What am I gonna do?

Putting his hands over his eyes, he could hear a familiar scream coming from the nearby room.

He burst through the door, and ran in front of him, hearing a loud grumbling sound.

"Jill!? You in there!?" Barry shouted with concern.

"Barry!? Get me outta here! The doors jammed!" She screamed.

His heart pounding hard, much like it was when they were being chased, he lifted his gun. "Stand back!" He shot the knob and the large wooden door came flying open, displaying a terrified Jill Valentine as solid stone began swooping down on her.

Getting on his knee he reached for her. "Grab my hand!"

She did just that, and with all of his might he dragged her out of the room and into the safety of the small hall, however safe it may be. The stone came crashing down with a loud thump as it hit the ground forcefully.

The two panted on the ground and looked at the solid stone block in front of them.

"Barry." She said dismayed at the horrible death she barely avoided.

"That was a close one." He looked at her as she stared on. "A second late, you would've fit nicely into a sandwich!"

She looked back at him, and smiled while getting to her feet.

"Really? Thanks."

She grabbed his hand and helped him up. "But Barry, didn't you say you were going back to the dining room to find other clues?" She looked into his eyes. "I'm glad and all, but why are you here?"

Those words felt like needles hitting his whole being as he thought of the conversation that he had just had with their former partner. He felt like he was going to burst, he wanted to tell Jill what had just happened so badly. But in his heart, he knew that he couldn't.

He lowered his head and looked away from her, feeling disgusted of himself, he didn't want to look her in the eyes as he lied.

"I just had something I wanted to check." He turned his to to his left. "Anyway, we should get back to searching for Wesker and Chris."

He turned to his left and walked down the small hallway, not knowing where it was going to lead, but he didn't at all care. He just wanted to get away, he couldn't stand it anymore as he walked with his head down.

"Thanks Barry. I owe you one." Jill said.

You don't know what your saying Jill. I'm so sorry...

"Don't mention it." He said and walked away and began practically running down the hall.

He ran into a door and found himself outside. The chirping of the crickets greet him as he breathed deep, inhaling a fresh. "What next?" He said to himself as the peaceful night breeze brushed against his face..


	5. Narrow Escape

Chapter 4: Narrow Escape

* * *

Panting, Chris Redfield ran through the dark forest alone as the dogs were still hot on his heels. The cool forest mist brushed against his sweating forehead as the leaves crumbled beneath his feet. The things behind him, two of them he believed, closed in as he could here their panting as well.

He whirled around shot one right in the head, it fell to the ground with a yelp. He pointed to the other one closing in and smiled.

Click.

His eyes went wide as the monster jumped onto him. He grabbed its front and held it back as it viciously tried to bite his throat out. Its breath was horrid, like rotting meat and gingivitis combined to make one really foul odor.

Chris held the monster back with one hand and desperately reached for his back pocket for his knife. The monster got closer and closer as he reached for all his worth. The breath of the creature blew against his neck and its saliva dripped off its teeth onto him.

"Ha!" Chris shouted

He grabbed his knife and drove it deep into the abominations skull. It fell to the side of him with a loud scream as Chris threw it off of him, getting to his feet.

He smiled at it a moment and then began puking profoundly, the smell was just too much to bare.

"I hope the others are doing alright." He muttered in between vomiting sessions. "Probably doing a lot better than me that's for sure!"

He looked back up and discovered he was a mere five meters away from the mansions front door. He bolted for it and grabbed the handle tightly, tugging and pulling on it but it was no use. The door sat firm in place no matter what he did. After only about forty five seconds of pulling he gave up and understood. that there was no possible way for him to gain access here.

"Damn!? It has to be locked!? But how did they-"

Chris gazed around the dark forest, not knowing where to go, saw a light in the distance.

"Hopefully I'm not really alone." He said under his breath.

He started running for the light and was full of joy, hoping he could find someone soon. A brighter light lit above the forest, lightening it was, as he ran. It felt like day as the huge lightening bolt tore through the sky like a drill through rock. A loud bang preceded the huge bolt, making Chris jump a little as he ran quicker toward the light.

Running like this made him remember to good times back in Raccoon, the monthly training exercises, the shooting competitions, the rookie hazing, the good ol' days. His heart felt warm as he thought about them and he wasn't as jumpy as before. Though it wasn't particularly a smart thing to loosen up at a time like this but it felt good, it felt good.

Approaching the light their was a metal fence, and a man with his hand over his eyes, troubled by something he guessed.

It was someone, not a monster, and heart and mind full of rapture he ran toward him.

He hit the fence with a loud thud out of fear and joy, spooking the man in front of him. The unknown figure pointed a huge weapon at him as he looked into the mans eyes, not afraid, but incredible excited.

"Barry!?" Chris said surprised.

"Chris!?" His eyes got huge, so happy to see his partner alive. He prayed that Chris would manage to get away unharmed, and his prayers were answered.

"Help me over this thing would ya!" Chris shouted

"Sure thing!" Chris grasped the top of the bars in between the points of the fence. "Did any of those things follow you?" Barry asked.

"No." He said as he began to jump up onto it. "Let's not wait for more!"

"Good thinking." Barry said while lifting Chris's leg over the fence to avoid the sharp points at the top.

Chris swung his right leg over the fence in a split second to keep from impaling himself. He came crashing down to the earth with a bang.

Panting and relieved, Chris looked up at him. "Thanks Barry."

Laughing, Barry grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Why didn't ya just come through the front door?" He exclaimed as Chris got to his feet.

Glaring at him, almost insulted by his comment he gave Barry and half smile. "Locked."

"Well that's weird." Barry said, but then remembered what Wesker was doing and his heart went from full to empty in a matter of a seconds.

"What have you found so far? Is Jill alright? Have you found any of the others?" Chris asked and looked out into the dark forest which contained a horrible death he barely escaped.

"She's alright, and we haven't found much so far." He looked into the woods as well and took a deep breath. "But there is something you should know."

Chris looked at him in curiosity as Barry felt like a snake in the grass. He really wanted to tell him what was really going on, but he could here his daughters and wife in the back of his head shouting out him.

Barry Burton don't you dare let our kids be harmed! Daddy! Daddy! Don't you love us? They shouted

He listened to the wind that pass through his ears as he took another deep breath, knowing he couldn't tell the full truth. Barry also knew that saying absolutely nothing would be suspicious so he spat out as much of the truth as he could. "There are monsters in the house just like out here. Only they're human like, but they're still just as dangerous so watch yourself."

Still curious, he watched Barry cross his arms. "Barry, you look like you have something more to say." Chris remarked with concern.

He looked at the ground and then up to Chris. He felt even worse than before, looking into Chris's eyes he felt as if he knew what Barry was doing. He really didn't, but the guilt was just as overbearing wither way. Barry searched his mind for something to say and then looked back out into the forest.

"Kenneth." He said with despair in his voice. "He's dead."

"No." He gazed at the ground. "Damn it!"

"Yeah..." He turned his head to his side and closed his eyes.

"What happened to him!?" Chris shouted with anger.

"One of those things got'em." He looked back up at Chris who had a heart broken and angry expression on his face. "We were too late to save him."

"Kenneth.." Chris still looked at the ground.

Scratch-scratch-scratch.

Barry looked ahead and Chris turned around to find six red eyes ahead of them. Snarling and growling sounds began to emit from them and the two began to back away from the fence slowly as the eyes got closer to them from beyond the it.

"We should move on." Barry declared.

"Yeah, let's go." Chris said.

Barry turned around and opened the metal door. He walked back into the hallway with he sound of the wood snapping under his shoes as Chris soon followed behind him.


	6. Casualty's of War

Chapter 5: Casualty's of War

* * *

The two closed the door behind them, and felt joyful as they did it.

Chris looked around the strange hallway and shook his head. "I'm gonna go on ahead and search for the others." He pulled out a clip from his bottom right coat pocket.

"Sure you don't want to stick together and find them?" Barry asked, displaying concern.

Chris shook his head and yanked out the old empty clip from his gun and popped in a new one. "The quicker the ground covered, the more lives saved." He pulled his gun up to his head, expressing extreme confidence. Foolhardy or just plain gutsy, Chris was ready for anything.

Barry gave a nod of approval and smiled. "Well, if your gonna split just make sure you don't drop your guard." Barry looked to his side and reminisced about his hand-to-hand combat he had with the insane man in the hallway. "That's the last thing you wanna do here."

Chris nodded as well as Barry spoke, indicating he was paying attention. "Ill keep my eyes open." He walked to the door to his left and exited the room.

Barry could hear his footsteps fade away within a few seconds of his leave.

I suppose I should head that way too, not many other places he wanted to go, especially the places he knew there were monsters.

He opened the door and entered. The lighting was very strange. It was blue, and a statue of a woman carrying a pale of water was in the middle of the room. There were paintings all over the walls, but he didn't bother to look at all of them. He had more important things on his mind. Looking around the room, he saw another set of double doors in front of him.

Strolling toward them, he felt a knot of guilt build in his stomach, it felt like bad stomach cramps. Trying to ignore them, he opened the door and preceded inside.

It was a familiar room, the main hall of which his teammates had meet up in earlier. The room was as it was earlier, just felt a lot bigger when alone. At least to him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of his wife and children, a picture where his wife stood in the middle and his kids on either side of her. He felt something different from the smooth surface of the picture, something cold and solid. He reached deeper inside his pocket and pick out something metal and gold.

"Oh!" He said to himself.

He was looking at the key Wesker had given him a little while ago, he'd completely forgotten about. He was joyful, but also sorrowful. For it again reminded him of what was doing He felt like at every turn he would always find something that reminded him of what horrible things he was doing. In truth it was a fact, not a theory.

Might as well shove on. At least ill be able to find my comrades easier with this. He thought, even though it wasn't the real purpose of him being given the key.

He looked ahead of him again and then at the stairs and stared at the uncharted doors overhead. He started to walk up them, his feet made a knocking sound with each footstep on the large staircase.

When he reached top, he glanced to his left and then to his right. He'd been right before and didn't want to go down that hallway, not wanting a confrontation with Wesker again. It made him sick just to think of him right now, meeting him would just make things worse.

He turned left and went through the doors. It was the dining hall again, only instead of looking into the room he was surveying above it. There were chandeliers hanging down in front of him and dust covered the floor beneath him. He looked on either side of him and saw two monsters on the left side of the balcony.

"You guys get around don't ya!?" He shouted at them from about two meters away.

Running to his right and avoiding the creatures, he made his way down the narrow floor. The dust that once lay still now kicked into the air with each step he took, making him cough a few times as he reached two doors.

He grabbed one door, locked and no key hole. "C'mon!" He grabbed the other door and it began to open, but the creature walked right in front of him and kept him from going forward

Barry turned around and saw the other right behind him, slowly approaching.

"Take this!" He pulled his gun up and fired off a round, knocking the monster back.

As he did this, Barry grabbed the man's shirt and threw him to the ground, jumping over him in the process. Not the best or the toughest means of escapes, but the quickest he thought. His method proved correct as the second he jumped over the man the other monster reached out for Barry, missing him by exactly two inches.

Bolting toward into the main hall, he slammed the door behind him. Safe once again. As safe as it can be he guessed.

He walked in front of him toward the double doors, deciding to venture through, regardless if Wesker is in the hall or not.

Upon entering, he saw the creature still lying on the ground lifeless. The room was still just as dark and dreary as it was earlier.

Barry made his way to a room on his right, noticing it was locked, he used his key. It opened with a click and he walked in, satisfied and happy.

Scratch-shuffle-scratch

He raised his gun up and very slowly embarked down the solid stone looking hallway and next to a small pillar he stopped.

Shuffle-scratch-shuffle

He darted in front of him and pointed his gun at the source. It was not a monster, it was something a lot more frightful. There before him a young woman, rookie S.T.A.R.S medic Rebecca Chambers, lay packing serious wounds of other S.T.A.R.S member Richard Aiken. He was panting and gagging as she did this.

Holding her hands on his wounds, she looked up, frightened as she gaze down the barrel of Barry's 44. magnum. "You?" She asked gingerly.

"Barry Burton." He holstered his gun. "Alpha Team."

He saw Richard, bloody and battered laying on the ground. "Richard!?" He knelt next to him and put his hand on his arm.

"Barry?" He gasped for breath, distressed while doing it. "Get your team outta here!" He clucted him by the shoulder. "Demons, everywhere!"

"Don't talk." Rebecca said, in low toned fear. "He seems to have been bitten by a poisonous snake but the size of the bite mark is huge!"

"It's not just and ordinary snake!" He said and began panting harder, letting go of Barry's shoulder. "Take my word for it."

"He needs serum." She looked back up to him. "I left in in another room."

He frantically knelt back up. "Where is it!?"

"Here." She pulled out a sheet of paper from he back pocket. "This right here, this room is where it is." She tapped her finger on the map and then gave it to him.

"Ill go and get it." He ran forward.

"Please hurry."

He turned his head to his right and glanced at her. "Just hold on, Ill be back soon!"


	7. Searching Through Madness

Chapter 6: Searching Through Madness

* * *

Chris anxiously brandished his handgun, left to right, examining the dining hall. It was colder now, the temperature of the outside began to affect the inside. He made his way down the side of the large table, the ticking of the clock ever ticking, he walked through the door at the end.

The room he walked into was just the same, the monster Barry had beaten earlier still lay on the ground next to Chris's feet. He looked down and noticed it and pointed his gun strait at it out of surprise.

"Well, you must be the kinda thing Barry warned me about." He knelt down and poked him with the but of his gun. "Ugly thing, Ill give you that." He stood back up. "Regardless, I won't give up my search for my friends."

He stepped over the monster and ventured forward. A thug at his foot mad him fall the the ground with a bang.

"What the-" He looked back and saw the man grabbing at his legs, trying to bite them. "Get the hell off me!" He shouted while frantically trying to get his feet free and push back on the insane man.

The man groaned as it bit at his feet. Chris got his right leg free, and with all his strength kicked the thing in the head. You could hear the bone snap in the creatures neck as his foot slammed against its skull.

The monster let go of Chris and he got back to his feet. "Damn thing." He turned around and walked back down the hallway.

He tried all the doors but all of them were locked. He reached stairs and went down them, and a door at the end was unlocked.

When he walked in he looked around, it was a kitchen. The stench or rotting flesh and food items filled the room. It smelt as bad if not worse the the smell of those dogs he encountered earlier. "Is there no place in this mansion that doesn't smell like death!" He said and covered his nose and mouth with his left hand.

There was a large isle in the middle of the room, and a large piece of stinking meat lay on it. There were shelves in front of him and counters to the left. He walked forward and turned and jiggled the handle of a door, it was locked. He went to his left and saw a gap going left. Walking there he turned the corner to find a man's body laying in the the floor, it was battered, ragged and bloody just like the others.

He pointed his gun at him. "You'd better not wake up on me!" He stepped over the man and went to an elevator entrance. He pushed the button but nothing at all happened.

"Damn it!" he punched the metal barrier, making it rattle. "Can I get anywhere in this house!?"

He turned back and walked back around the corner and a small key caught his eye. He went to a counter where a few pots and pans littered and picked up the key.

"Maybe I'll need this later." He looked toward the area he came in. "Better search somewhere else." He turned toward the exit. "Not anything in here but a bad stink." He said and walked to the forward

Click-push-click.

Chris pulled his gun up. "Barry? Jill?" He walked forward, taking a slow step every five seconds. "Wesker?"

He could hear the door open with an eerie screech.

Another creature turned the corner and looked Chris strait in the eye. "More of you." He back up and bumped against something. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the man that was next to the elevator on the ground trying to grab at him. He jolted forward and looked at the one making his way toward him and then back and the one dragging himself.

"Great.."

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Jill caressed the fake key in her pocket she'd gotten off the corpse of a Doberman she killed and then down at the floor with the real key.

"I wonder..." She leaned forward.

Getting a good hold on the top of it, she puled it out of the while and loud unnerving sound filled the room. A suit of armor that carried a shield pulled in front of her and blocked her path.

"What's going on!?" She said and looked behind her for an escape route. There was a suit of armor there as well only this one was moving toward her with with sharp spinning blade creeping their way to her! "Oh my-"

Swish-swish-swish. The blades sounded as they cut through the air, coming right at her.

She reached in her pocket and grabbed the fake key. She was shaking and dropped it on the floor. "Come on!" The blades were seven feet away from her. Jill's hands felt numb she was so scared and had trouble grasping the fake key.

Swish-swish-swish. Four feet now.

She grabbed the head of the key fumbled to get it back into place.

Swish-swish-swish. The sound got louder as it was only two feet away.

She flipped it to the right side and stuck it into the slot.

She closed he eyes as it closed in, and the sound stopped. She opened them and saw the blades had halted their assault, right in front of her nose. They began moving backward, with a scraping sound. She stood up and watched it go back around the corner and sighed.

"You'd better be worth all this." She said while looking at the key in her hand.

* * *

Richard lay his head in Rebecca's lap as the two sat waiting for Barry, hoping he would return in time. Richards eyes were huge as he gasped for breath. Every breath her took it was harder to exhale than the last. It felt like the snake had found its way inside him and was constricting the life right out of him, slowly.

Rebecca watched as he struggled to keep hold of consciousness, feeling helpless. "Hurry Barry. Please hurry..." She said while running her hands through her teammates hair.

Chris pointed his gun down and shot the man in the leg, causing him to kneel to one knee. He glanced to his left and saw a big boiling pan laying on the counter. Clenching it in his hands, he struck the man in the head. He fell forward, with no fight left in him.

He looked around and saw the pathetic thing dragging himself trying to get at Chris. "Consider this a blessing." He said to the mad man the shot him in the head.

Chris just lowered his gun and then looked at the ground. "What mind of monsters did all this?" He turned back around and stepped over the creature. "It's just..." He looked over his shoulder at the two monsters. "Evil."

* * *

Barry Burton ran through the double doors and met the the monsters approaching him from both sides, the same ones that had previously blocked his path. "I'm not in the mood!"

He shot one point blank in the head, making him fall to the ground. He dodged the one on his left and went down the balcony to the next room.

In front of him there was a door, it seemed to lead to the outside, but he wasn't interested. He darted past a corner and saw a monster in front of him beyond a safety rails for stairs leading to the first floor.

"Stay out of my way!" He jumped over the rail and the monster came toward him.

He turned his head to see the downstairs and another one was making his way up them. He kicked it square in the face, making him fall all the way down them. You could hear the bones breaking and see the blood flying as he reached the bottom floor.

The one to his side came within a few feet of Barry, and he grabbed the side of his head and bashed it on the wall next to him. He then brought his face forward and bashed him with his magnum.

Getting down the stairs, he turned right and looked at his map. "This is the room!" He opened the door and slammed the door behind him.

There was a bed along with a work desk at the foot of it. A whole cabinet of medicines were to his right and he walked to them, sorting through the useless ones. It was a peaceful room, but this is no time for relaxing!

After a minute or two of shuffling through all the medicines, he finally found the right one. "Here we go!" He struck it in his pocket. "Don't you worry Richard!" He bolted to the door and swung it open. "Helps on the way!"


	8. One Saved One Lost

Chapter 8: One Saved One Lost

* * *

Barry ran through the door and looked to his right, the man that he had knocked down the stairs was gone.

"Where the-"

The man grabbed Barry and out of fright, he pushed him into the wall, knocking him to the floor. He watched as he slid to his knees and then hit the ground. "Gotta get this to Richard. Fast!"

Getting back to Richard he knelt to his side and handed Rebecca the serum. "I hope this helps!"

"Thank you!" She took it and drew it up into a needle. "I'm going to give you a shot now Richard!" He pierced his vein. "Hang in there!"

Richard looked up to Barry, feeling weak. "Here, take this!" He handed him something. "It's a radio." He gasped for breath. "Take care of yourself..Rebecca." Richard closed his eyes and went limp.

Barry grasped his shoulder. "Richard!!"

Rebecca felt his neck and smiled. "He's alright, he's just tired."

"Shouldn't we get him to a safer place?" Barry asked curiously.

"I don't think we should." She got to her feet. "He needs rest and we might harm him if we try to move him in this state."

Barry watched as Richards breathing returned to normal and he rested. "True, those monster are a difficult obstacle to avoid when your dragging an unconscious man around."

Rebecca lowered her head and was sicked by a single thought. "What if we accidentally dropped him and one of those things-"

"Don't worry." Barry cut her off. "We'll come back and check on him and make sure he's safe."

She nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Let's go back to the main hall." Barry walked forward and back into the hallway as Rebecca followed.

They walked back into the front room and Barry glanced around. "Well, I'm gonna investigate this hall one last time." He meandered around the second floor stairs. "You go on ahead."

She smiled. "Sir!" She went into the second floor dining hall ahead.

Barry just draped himself over the rails of the stairs. "Where now?"

He turned around to another door that was at his front left. "Guess I'll head in there."

Unlocking and walking through the door, he found himself outside of the mansion again. Locking the door behind him he walked forward. Again, the gentle breeze on his face felt good, his constant lying made him feel like a volcano was erupting in his chest. He was doing it for his family and he couldn't let them down, he repeated over and over in his head.

As he turned the corner. It was a nice setting, a clear table sat in front of him and few insects flew around a light above him. The building displayed age as windows to the right of him were dirty and foggy. Moss began to grow all over the building side from the walls to the tiled floor.

He went forward and turned another corner to see faded windows again and a small set of stairs. Strolling down them, he saw a bench with some herbal equipment. There was a smell that wafted over Barry's noise, death was in the air. "What is that!?"

He went a little further and discovered his teammates, Forest Speyer, dead.

His heart sank when he saw him from a distance. Forest and himself once had some good times together. He could even remember when he had managed to get Forest a job on the S.T.A.R.S team. He was then a shy guy. He barely spoke and kept to himself. After about two weeks of being around the squads, he loosed up. He and Barry once argued for about thirty minutes with the snack machine when it stole both their money. They laughed and joked and then went on with their business. There were some good times then, but now, his beloved comrade and friend was now reduced to nothing more than a memory.

"Forest!" He ran to him and dropped to his knelt to his knee.

His face was mangled and his left eye ripped out. Skin was scratched off and hanging off his skull and barely any was left on around his mouth. His arms were cut up and his clothes were bloody.

He rushed to get back his footing and backed up, nearly falling over himself. "What the hell could have done this!?"

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around, expecting to see the creature that killed his friend. It wasn't, it was his comrade Jill Valentine again.

Lowering his gun, he signed and smiled. "Jill don't scare me!" He took a step toward her.

"Speak for yourself Barry." She stepped toward him. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to his side. "Yeah well." He stared at Forest. "I think you should take a look at this." He glanced back toward Jill. "I warn you though, it's not pretty."

She slowly strolled over to the man, unknowing of what to say.

"It's Forest." Barry commented as she looked back at him and then back at her fallen team mate.

She examined him and looked into his face and then a foul stench struck her. She looked away, sickened. "What could of done this to him!?"

Barry meander next to Forest's side and looked down upon him. "I don't know but I'm gonna find what did this to him."

There was another moment of silence between the two as Jill sat back up. "Jill, could you investigate other areas?" He asked.

He didn't want to be around his teammates that long, he felt bad enough that he was doing these things behind their backs but it was hard for him to look into their eyes and lie about everything that was going on.

"Yeah, sure." She turned around and began to walk away.

Standing next to Forest's side, he discovered a grenade launcher that had fallen behind the chair. He grabbed it and stride forward. "Jill, this is no longer useful to Forest." Jill turned around and saw the massive weapon Barry was holding and went back to him. "We don't know what's going to happen." He paused a second. "Take it with you."

As she clutched the launcher, Barry turned back around and paced back to Forest and knelt down. "I still can't believe it."

Jill went back the way she came and Barry still sat there examining his wounds. "What could have done this to you.."

He sat there for about fifth teen minutes and still and no earthly clue what could have happened. "Guess I'd better move on."

He stood up and turned around but the sound of flapping stopped him dead in his tracks. He pulled his gun up and looked all around him as the flapping got louder. Suddenly, three black birds, crows began scratching as his arms and face.

Barry grabbed one of them and snapped it's neck, then hit another with his gun. The last one he punched and knocked it to the ground, crushing it under his foot as it did.

"Now I understand." He rotated back to Forest. "I'm sorry..I really am."

Barry kept expecting Forest to spring to life and tell him what a filthy dog he was for what he was doing but in reality Forest was dead and was going to stay that way. For now at least.

He bolted forward and ran for the main hall, hoping not to get attacked by more of them. He ran through the door and slammed it behind him, terrified.

"Kenneth..Forest..." He knelt his head down.

Richard entered his head again and he rushed to get back to him. Entering the room where Richard lay, he found him to be unchanged and unmoved, he was still fast asleep. "We'll be outta here soon Richard." He watched as he slept. "We will, I promise."


End file.
